Perfect Match Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 2 'Maitre D The maitre d' works at a restaurant called Jade in New York. He greets Your Character and Hayden and shows them to their seat. He shares the same character model as Daniel from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Waitress' The waitress works at a restaurant called Jade in New York. She serves the dishes selected by Eros for your date with Hayden. She shares the same character model as Tina from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Lady' Your Character and Hayden meet this lady at the park after leaving the restaurant. She comments on how cute you two look together and that she is reminded of how she first met her 'dear Emmett'. She reappears together with Emmett in a premium scene in Chapter 8: if you go with Damien to his stakeout rooftop, you will watch them and find out that they are star-crossed lovers, as she is a married woman having an affair with Emmett who is much younger than her. It is revealed in Book 2 that her lover is Winona's PA Emmett Bracken. 'Waiter' He is the waiter at the restaurant where you and Damien have brunch at the end of Chapter 2. He gives you the bouquet and the letter from Eros. He again appears in a premium scene of Chapter 7 as the bartender at Damien's favorite pub, Archer and Hopps. His name is then revealed to be Flynn. Chapter 6 'Gary Crawford' Gary is revealed to be Steve's hardware with a different personality in Chapter 10. He has similar facial features to Steve except the hairstyle, hair color, and the piercings. 'Rina Simmons' She is Gary's match from Eros, Match #344. Her name is later revealed to be Rina Simmons in Gary's Eros profile. She has the same character model as Sabrina from ''Rules of Engagement and LoveHacks. Chapter 7 'Lady' This unnamed lady appears in a premium scene of Chapter 7, if you decide to cheer up Damien at his favorite pub, Archer and Hopps. In this scene, you and Damien play the drinking game that was named after him, the Nazario Chug. This drinking game is a version of Truth or Dare, and Damien dares you to pretend that you are the lady's biggest fan and to take a selfie with her. If you say that this is easy, you will go to her and call her Kalyn Bolshakov and praise her appearance in Obscura. She will try to correct you but finally agrees to take a selfie together with her and Damien. Her character model is used in Book 2 for female Shay. Chapter 8 'Receptionist' She is the receptionist at the hospital where Hayden was taken to after he/she collapsed in Chapter 7. When told that no one except Hayden's family is allowed to visit him/her, Your Character, Damien and Nadia make a plan about how to distract her so that one of you can take her ID card. Her character model is also used as the woman who walks into the lake in the bonus scene of It Lives In The Woods, and as the RA in Chapter 1 of The Elementalists. 'Emmett' Emmett only appears in a premium scene if Your Character and Damien go to his stakeout rooftop together. He and the lady from Chapter 2 are revealed to be star-crossed lovers during that scene. He reappears in Book 2 as Winona's PA and then his last name is revealed to be Bracken. His character model resembles one of the prisoners from Bloodbound, Chapter 13. Chapter 9 'Eros Guards' The two guards work for Eros. When you, Nadia and Damien infiltrate the building to find any info on Eros, Sloane deletes the files and tells them to run. At first, they are chasing after Sloane but they see the other three and chase them down, too. They chase Your Character and the others when trying to escape from them. They follow the group at the JFK airport in Chapter 10 when trying to stop them from leaving the U.S. They later find the group in Berlin at the Vipera club as Nikos's next appointment in Chapter 12. At the end of Chapter 13, they ambush the group at a deserted public park in Moscow due to a deal between Alana and Eros. In Chapter 14, they take the group to the Eros facility. In Chapter 15, if Your Character is wearing the premium guard uniform, one of the guards will interrogate Damien and when Your Character attacks him with the weapon belonging to the uniform, it is revealed that he is an android, since his circuitry will be exposed. However, if Your Character is not wearing the guard uniform, this won't be revealed, since one of the snow patrol guards will interrogate Damien instead and Your Character attacks them without a weapon. In that case, it is only revealed retrospectively in Chapter 16 when Hayden is connected to all the other Matches and finds out that the guards aren't human. They both reappear in Book 2, Chapter 14 at the Gala. Both of them are reused character models. The first one has appeared in several series as bodyguard, bouncer (Bloodbound, Book 1, Chapter 2) or as the Celd from Across the Void. The second one resembles Hunter from LoveHacks. Chapter 10 'Airport Agent' She works at the JFK airport where you and your friends have to check in to get onto the plane to Berlin to escape from Eros. If you chose to use a disguise to get onto the plane, you need to convince her to be the Baron(ess) of Appadorwald. If you don't wear a disguise, you need to tell her that you want to attend a business conference. If Hayden has the language trait, they will talk to her in German. Her character model is also used for Mindy Wales and Martha in Book 2. 'Pilot' He is supposed to fly the plane that takes you and your group to Berlin. However, when Eros shows up, he and his flight attendant flee through the exit as they do not want to get involved. After his departure, Sloane takes over as the pilot. He resembles Otis Khouri, a character from Most Wanted. Chapter 12 'Bouncer' He is the bouncer of the club called Vipera in Berlin. He has the same appearance as Centurion Biker, a miscellaneous character from Most Wanted. 'Panda' Panda is one of Nikos Anastopoulos' henchmen along with Grizzly. He was knocked out by one of the Eros guards. He and Grizzly share the same character models as the bikers from the LoveHacks series. 'Grizzly' Grizzly is one of Nikos Anastopoulos' henchmen along with Panda. 'Man' He was seen kneeling in front of Nikos begging. Nikos backhanded him and falls unconscious. He was later taken away by Grizzly to be dealt with. Chapter 13 'Waitress' She is the waitress at a restaurant in a train to Moscow. She is also your croupier at the entertainment section of the train. She has the same character model as several other unnamed waitresses from other series. Chapter 14 'Eros Snow Patrol Guards' They are the guards of the Eros facility. These guards are wearing heavy snow suit suitable for the weather at a frozen wasteland where the Eros facility is located at. The masks cover their facial features. One of the guards name is Tanner (bottom image). In Chapter 15, they are revealed to be matches (androids), but only if Your Character is wearing the premium guard uniform. Otherwise it is only revealed in Chapter 16 when Hayden is connected to all the other Matches and finds out that the guards aren't human. They carry a special type of taser that Eros created. Book 2 Chapter 1 'Woman' A Parisian who is a fan of Nadia's art. She has the same character model as Candy Crenshaw from Red Carpet Diaries and Judy from Big Sky Country. 'Shopkeeper' If you decide to help Hayden pick out a new Parisian outfit, the Shopkeeper helps you. If Hayden speaks French, the Shopkeeper will tell them they could model in editorials. Chapter 3 'Mikail Greene' Mikail was the first Match built by Eros. Chapter 5 'Bluefire Fan' You meet her at Khaan's party for his new game. She is a super fan and the head of the BDIC (Brett Devereaux Information Central). 'Shay' You have the choice of choosing a male or female Shay as the simulated character for the game Khaan created, Everlast! Female Shay has the same character model as a lady from Book 1, Chapter 7, who only appears in a premium scene if you decide to cheer up Damien at his favorite pub. 'Mindy Wales' Mindy, a character in the Perfect Match series, is an employee of Khaan's. She is seen in Book 2, Chapter 5. Her character model reappears as Eros employee Martha in Chapters 8 and 9. Chapter 8 'Brad' He is one of the interns in Chapter 8 at Orientation Day. He makes inappropriate advances towards Your Character and Sloane and makes Damien want to punch him. 'Martha' Martha is an Eros employee and the orientation coordinator. With your choices you can impress her as she will judge the programming of your customer service AI. She has the same character model as Mindy from Chapter 5. 'Video Host' She is the host of the video that Martha makes you watch about Eros. 'Eros Employee' He stars in the video you are watching. He has the same character model as Rude Gamer from The Senior. He notices a short in a computer cord but doesn't do anything about it. 'Eros Employee' She also stars in the video that you are watching. She is affected by the short in the computer cord. She has the same character model as Anita from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, Chapter 4. 'John' He appears in a video that you can watch to learn more about the origin of Khaan's safety function while you delete files from Eros' computer system. He has the same character model as Man from Book 1, Chapter 12. Chapter 9 'President Vera Thompson' Although she is mentioned by name in earlier chapter(s), President Thompson first appears on television while your team is in Indonesia. She is the driving force behind the AI Disclosure Act. What causes alarm is Harley pictured with her, and continuing in Chapter 10, her kissing Harley's cheek and them being referred to as the Power Couple by the press. However, Harley has been sent to kill her and and when you find out, you go to the gala she attends to rescue her. In Chapter 14, you try to warn her about Harley, and though she appreciates your concern, she dismisses your rant. You and your team stop Harley from completing Operation: Countervail in front of her and the secret service. In Chapter 15, she invites your team to dinner at the White House, thanking you for your actions. That is where she mentions that her gut told her to believe you, but the truth sounded absurd. She says her emotions have clouded her judgment and that she is sorry for the trouble that it caused to you. Because Hayden looks exactly like Harley, she cannot look at them for more than a moment as she really cared for Harley and still needs time to process the heartbreak. You can either ask her what drew her to Harley or why she used Eros. If asked about Eros, she tells you and your friends that she decided to use Eros because she is unmarried and as a leader of this country, she is expected to uphold traditional nuclear family values. Eros offered her to find her perfect match without all the hassle. If asked about Harley, she will tell you that she liked Harley's stubbornness and that they always expressed fearlessly what they thought. They laughed about the most absurd things together as Harley could always find fun in a situation. She then tells you that their first date was at a symphony. She tried to enter without being noticed at the same time he was stepping down the stairs. They locked eyes and Harley smiled and she was immediately drawn in. 'Reporter' The Reporter is at the President's press conference. He also appears in Chapter 13, asking the President if she plans to attend the charity gala. His character model is the same as the clubgoer seen in America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Chapter 10 'Security Guard' He is Winona's guard at her party, who stops you from approaching Winona until you shout over the crowd. Chapter 13 'Kim Washington' If you decide to accompany Sloane and Hayden on their side trip, you meet Ms. Washington, aka Momma Kim, Sloane's mother. Amongst her many hobbies, she likes to experiment with her tea by adding gin to it. Since Sloane programmed Hayden with some of her memories (to give him a "childhood"), Hayden thinks of Kim as a mother figure and is nervous to meet her. The anxiety disappears as Kim is warm, open, and kind, and also full of Sloane childhood and college stories. In Chapter 15, you reassure Hayden that Kim likes him, as the three of you and Sloane will be taking a road trip complete with Sinatra songs in the near future. Chapter 14 'Waiter' He is a friend of Steve's who helps you get into the Gala. If you buy the diamond outfit, he compliments you and gives you a bottle of whiskey. 'Unnamed Female Secret Service Detail' President Thompson's secret service detail is there to protect her at the Gala. They prevent you from talking to her when you first attempt to do so. The woman has the same character model as Ms Robertson from The Elementalists. 'Unnamed Male Secret Service Detail' The man has the same character model as Rude Gamer from The Senior and the Driver from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, Chapter 3. He along with the unnamed female secret service detail are there to protect the President of the United States at the Gala. 'Ready Rover 5' Ready Rover 5 is a little robot presented by Rowan West at the Gala. According to him, it is supposed to help at directing traffic, hand out parking tickets, and put out small fires. Rowan claims that the name Siren Project refers to this robot because of the noise it makes. If Hayden owns Dipper and you bought UWU, Ready Rover 5 also appears in Chapter 15. Chapter 15 'Board Members' In Chapter 15, Khaan and Sloane talk to two unnamed board members of Eros Incorporated. The female board member says she is the next biggest shareholder after Cecile and Rowan. The male board member looks like Devon Grusk, a miscellaneous character from The Heist: Monaco, Chapter 2. When Sloane tells them about referring all employees from the current Match program to the new Match Rehabilitation Program, he tries to interfere until Sloane subtly threatens to remove anyone who opposes their plan from their position. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Groups